Of Sleep and Strength
by Born Into Flame
Summary: Zuko worries that he Fire Nation will think that he's weak. Mai explains a few things to him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra.

Note: This is my first Avatar Fanfic, and second fanfic overall; reviews are greatly appreciated!

As Zuko stepped into his room, he felt the urge to collapse within a foot of the door. He had spent the past few days in Yu Dao trying to smooth things over in the colonies, and then gotten only a few moments alone with Mai before he was whisked off to a meeting with his council...a meeting which had lasted seven hours, ending at six in the morning. Zuko could have told the councilmen to end the meeting after a few hours to continue it at a later date. But, he hadn't wanted to seem weak in front of the men who had spent the past seven years getting used to the harsh totalitarian rule of his father. Granted, everyone in the fire nation, in the world, even, knew that Zuko was a much more benevolent ruler than his father. However, Zuko, had to show the world that the was firm. Kind, but not kind enough that he would let someone do his people an injustice without putting up a fight.

Zuko pulled off his clothes and armor and changed into his night robes. But before he could pull out his top knot, he saw Mai step out of their shared bathroom and into their bedroom. She didn't seem to notice Zuko as she sat down at a chair in front of the mirror. Zuko knew that she must have just taken a shower, her hair was flowing down to her waist and wet. The moonlight streaming in from the window above Mai made her pale skin glow. It was in moments like these when Zuko would wonder what he had done to deserve such a beautiful and skilled girl, a girl who had been willing to go against the most terrifying girl on the planet because she loved _him_. A girl who had spent months in jail with the threat of execution by the Fire Princess herself only to survive and come back to forgive Zuko.

Zuko quickly snuck over to Mai and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He pushed her hair to the side and gently kissed her neck. Mai smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Zuko's lips. She then thwacked his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Zuko, do you know what time it is?"

As Zuko stammered, Mai forged on.

"Zuko, you haven't gotten more than a few hours of sleep in the past week! _And_ you've been running around non-stop trying to fix the problems in the colonies. Was it really necessary for you to have a long-winded meeting as soon as you came home?"

"Of course it was!"

As Mai felt Zuko's body lean more heavily against hers, she crossed her arms.

"Okay, why? Why do you need to make yourself so tired that you can hardly stand, Zuko?"

Zuko sighed. "Mai, I...I can't look weak in front of the council. If they..."

Zuko stopped talking when he felt Mai's body shaking. In his sleep-deprived state, it took Zuko a few moments to realize that she was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"What idiot could possibly think you're weak?"

Mai stopped laughing when she turned to Zuko and saw that he was genuinely confused. Mai stood and turned to face him, taking his head in her hands.

"Zuko, here's what the world knows about you. When you were fourteen, your own father challenged you to an Agni Kai. You refused to fight him, and he burned your face. He then banished you, and told you to only come back after you'd found someone who'd been missing for almost 100 years. You never did catch the Avatar. Instead, you went against the entire Fire Nation so that you could join him. You challenged your sister, one of the most mentally unstable people on this planet, to an Agni Kai. And with Katara's help, you won. You took the throne, and promised the world that you would move it into an era of kindness with Aang's help."

Mai pulled Zuko over to the bed and pulled the covers around him. She sat down beside him, and as she spoke, she undid Zuko's topknot and deftly combed her fingers through his hair.

"Here's what I know. You spent your entire childhood under the shadow of your sister as you tried to please your father. When you were ten, your favorite cousin died in battle and your uncle, one of your closest family members, was completely devastated. Your sister came to you saying that your father planned on killing you. That night, your mother, the woman who you loved the most, disappeared, and your grandfather was announced dead the next day. Four years later, you were challenged to an Agni Kai only because you wanted to defend the soldiers who were willing to put their lives on the line for your country. The next day, you were banished. And...you know the rest. Zuko, after knowing about everything that you've gone through, do you think anyone would be crazy enough to call you weak after seeing the things you've accomplished in spite of your past?"

Mai hesitated, then kissed Zuko's forehead.

"And...if anyone does call you weak...tell them your girlfriend can throw ten knives at their head in the time that it takes them to blink."

As Mai got up to leave Zuko to rest, she felt his hand close over her wrist. As she turned to look at him, all he said was, "Stay."

Before Mai could argue, Zuko tugged her down beside him and wrapped his arms around her so that she was secure against his chest. Mai struggled against him, but Zuko had a vice grip on her. She eventually gave in, resting her head against his chest. As Zuko looked at the girl in his arms, he thought about how relaxed and calm she could get him to be whenever she was with him. He bent over to whisper in Mai's ear.

"You are my weakness...and my strength."

Mai slapped Zuko. Then smiled.

"Good."


End file.
